One Night
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: She wants to see him but, the it seems that the destiny is making a cruel way toward her and her love one.


**One Night**

Zelda was looking outside of her window, it was nighttime and the full moon was in the sky. For some reason it was a strange night because it was raining in that time of the season. She was sad looking at the rain, she always like to see, smell and feel the rain but… this night wasn't one of them. From these morning it was raining and she plan to spend that day with Link but, the problem was that she couldn't find him. She try to ask some of the students from the Warrior Academy and some of them tell her that "_His doing some work time from the teachers that send him to who knows where._", others "_He went running outside and he hasn't come back sends then."_ that was one of her bad days because she have hope to spend a great time with him in the rain and maybe to tell him how she fell about him. It seem that the goddesses didn't want them to be together or… that she doesn't confess her feelings to him. She only give a sigh to that and prepare to go to bed and she lay down on it, and quickly start to close her eyes. She later open her eyes but, she was no longer in her bedroom she was outside in the rain. She was wearing the same clothes that she wore this morning, she didn't remember that she came out of the school to be in the rain alone. Then she took a step back and touch something. It feel wet and warm at the same time, for some reason her heart start to beat fast. She felt the blood rise to her ears, she knew who was behind her and she just close her eyes and mouth from doing something that she will regret later. But what happen next was the most amazing thing that she experience before. She felt his lips touching her neck and later kissing it. He hold her around her waist close to him, Zelda just let him touch her, then one of his hand went under her dress and that excite her more while moaning at his touch. Later she couldn't hold on and turn around to see him, she saw his lips that were smiling at her and she just put her arms around his neck to kiss him. He embrace her while returning the kiss with passion and later pull her up by her butts and she just embrace him around his waist with her legs. He took her to the wall and pulling off her dress, she was afraid that somebody saw them but, for some reason she didn't see people walking that way. It as if they were alone in the island, she also pull of his shirt off and later his pants. They were already soak but they still keep touching each other and kissing, until, Link went a little much more closer to her feeling her entrants. She moan a little of the feel of his member and she look at him in the eyes. She kiss him again and he pull her back more into the wall and enter her. She felt the most exquisite sensation she have ever experience before. He came in inside of her every time and to make it much more excited, he took one of her legs and put it in his waist while pulling at it every thrust he make. He heard her moan louder and he went much more deeper, faster and harder inside of her. She kiss him again while she could feel that she was almost to her climax, and went they finish she heard him say that he love her. She was about to say it too but… she open her eyes. She have to blind many times to remember where she was, she was in her bedroom and what happen then… was only a dream. She was about to turn around but something wasn't right. Why was her hair wet? She didn't remember to be outside of her bedroom in the night and she sit up quickly.

- I see that you have already woke up.- say Link from a corner of her room sitting down in the sofa.

- How did you enter?- she ask surprise to see him soak.

- I never have known that you were a sleep- walker. I was returning from my assignment that the teachers told me to do and I found you outside in the rain walking to the sanctuary. I call you but you didn't listen to me so I follow you and you collapse in the ground once there. I brought you back to your room and…- he say but he didn't finish because his face turn red that instant. She knew what he have done and that make her blush at the thought of that. She stand up and went toward him, he saw her coming and he got nervous of how close she came.

- Link… thank you.- she say smiling at him.

- What?- he ask.

- I say thank you because without maybe I will still be outside in the rain soak and maybe I could have got sick if you didn't found me.- she say looking down sad. He saw that and embrace her to make her feel better, he have know her sends they where kids and he didn't like to make her sad. When they pull back he took her chin and lower himself to kiss her. The light kiss make each other to tell each other that they feel the same way toward the other. Then Zelda put her arms around his neck and pull him into a deeper kiss. Link was now excite to see that she love him too and maybe she want the same thing that he want. He took her to her bed and pull each others clothes away before they were on the bed. Zelda was now sure that this was going to happen for real and she was going to make this moment memorable. He start to kiss her down her neck to her breast and later he soak one of them, while the other he massage it with his hand. He her heard her moan and with his free hand he went in between her legs which he enter her he felt her liquid in her entrants. She like the feel of been stimulate in her breast and between her legs. Then she was beginning to be anxious that he wasn't inside of her. Went he was about to take his fingers out of her entrants she close her hands to keep him there but he took them away anyway. Then he pull away her legs and position himself in her entrants and thrust her that same moment. She felt pain for the first time and aloud him to keep going while the pain was been replace by pleasure. They were enjoying that moment and they weren't afraid of what could happen if anyone knew about this. They were in love with each other and nothing will separate them. They reach their climax and Link fall on top of Zelda and she like the weight that she was feeling on top of her. Before the sleep could took them they say one last phrase before they fall asleep.

- I love you.- say Zelda.

- I love you to.- say Link.


End file.
